Les déboires de la génération d’idiots
by Cherylicious5
Summary: Elle n’était pas menaçante , Aomine considérait juste qu’il fallait l’obéir du moins s’il tenait à Mai-chan.
1. Peur

Aomine Daiki n'a jamais eu autant peur de sa vie.

Oh non Jamais !

Elle avait quand même faillit brûlé _ses précieux magazines__! En plus l'édition de Noël ! Par kami ! Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Avait-elle seulement une idée du sacrilège qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre ?_

Pffff quelle garce !

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas prononcé le mot fleurit à voix haute.

Comment ça il avait peur ?! Il n'avait évidemment pas peur d'elle.

Il était poli.

C'est tout.

Oui c'est tout.

...

Ce n'est pas comme si elle le terrifiait ou quelque chose comme ça hein.

Non biensur le seul qui pouvait l'effrayer c'est lui-même !

Et peut-être un peu, un _tout _petit peu , _tout minuscule _et peu ...elle.

Mais tout de même il n'avait pas peur !

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui rien que pour le prouver il ne viendrait pas à l'entraînement !

Voilà c'était décidé.

Et kami sait que lorsque Aomine Daiki prend une décision, personne, je dis bien personne ! Ne peut l'arrêter.

A part sa mère.

Et akashi.

Et el-

Argh bon sang !

Sur ce beau monologue, le cyan décampa des vestiaires du gymnase en direction du toit.

Elle ne lui fesait pas peur.

Pas le moins du monde.

Avec une joie évangélique, le cyan s'établit donc sur ce sol -dur- des plus moelleux, selon lui ,pour sa sieste journalière.

Il avait besoin de sa sieste journalière.

_Monsieur _n'était pas n'importe qui !

S'il n'avait pas ces 2 heures journalière de flemmardise hum hum sieste je veux dire.

Il était groggy.

Deux heures de roupillon plutard, Aomine se réveilla d'humeur effroyablement bonne.

Humeur qui prit la poudre d'escampette lorsqu'il sentit sur son épaule gauche une prise.

Ferme

Très ferme même.

Aomine n'aurait pas hésité à jurer que cette prise appartenait à un rugbyman si dans l'angle de son côté gauche il n'apercevait pas une main manucurée.

La sienne.

Celle de Natsume.

Elle était toute sourire.

Tenant dans sa main gauche un briquet.

Et dans l'autre son édition spéciale de Noël.

_Attend quoi ?!_

_**C'est ma première fanfiction dans le fandom kuroko no basket j'accepte les critiques , les avis( tant qu'ils se montrent constructif ) et les corrections vu que je fais des fautes d'orthographes.**_


	2. Revision

C'était connu de tous que akashi seijuro était parfait n'est-ce pas ?

Beau, riche, intelligent, populaire au près de ces dames, fort poli, gentleman, doué en tout _-la légende raconte même qu'il serait un cordon bleu en cuisine et un maître dans l'illustre et noble art de la décoration florale - _en somme , ce garçon n'avait rien d'humain !

Mais à la grande horreur de tous les kamis qui étaient déjà prêts à apposer de leurs sceaux sur son contrat d'adoption _divin__ , _ce petit prodige de moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt était tout bonnement _\- tenez-vous bien, grosse révélation en perspective - _un humain.

Et c'était un humain désespéré.

Diantre ! Diriez-vous , pourquoi serait-il désespéré ?

Et en réponse vous entendrez le groupe de mots : génération miracles.

_Élémentaire Sherlock !_

La période des examens approchait à grand pas au collège Teiko et n'importe qui d'assez sensé savait que pour pouvoir demeurer dans un club, il apparaissait nécessaire de maintenir des moyennes corrects.

Apparemment Aomine, Murasakibara et Haizaki ne l'étaient pas.

Jamais akashi n'aurait pensé que l'on pouvait être tellement nul qu'un professeur doivent nous noter -04 / 100 , les trois cancres avaient plus que des notes médiocres, ils devaient littéralement des points.

Oui oui c'est possible.

Voilà donc la situation qui a emmené le capitaine de la génération miracle ici , à la bibliothèque du collège Teiko.

Quelques séances de révisions et d'apprentissages intensives sous sa direction s'imposaient.

Il savait déjà qu'il regretterait amèrement ce choix.

Et une heure plutard , le roux fût frappé d'une révélation.

C'était mission impossible, oui même pour _lui._

Murasakibara, privé de friandises , souffrait actuellement d'un boycott au sein de ses neurones.

Aomine n'a pas cessé de répéter des que je cite "**les maths c'est dur " **ou des **"si j'avais une prof sexy avec des boobs ça serait génial pffff " **toutes les 5 minutes.

Et Haizaki ?

Sans commentaires.

Oreshi sentait déjà une migraine sourde ramper dans sa tête.

Si seulement il était resté dans son lit ce matin, il aurait pu simuler une grippe et passé une bonne matinée à regarder des matchs de shogi sur la chaîne de la ligue internationale.

Observer gens civilisés qui agissent comme tels aux cours de rencontres civilisées.

Pas ces trois barbares !

La crise de nerf lui fesait dangereusement coucou.

Et elle atteingnit finalement son paroxysme lorsque Ahomine fatigué déclara :

" Toutes façons on se fait chier et puis toi t'es parfait alors lâche nous. "

À cet instant précis ,Akashi sentit une friction en lui , sensation qu'il connaissait bien , puis le vide.

Tout ce qu'il vit ensuite, du fin fond de sa conscience , c'est un bokushi particulièrement irrité sortant une paire de ciseaux _( hum hum mais où avait-il donc trouvé ceci ?) _et les regards particulièrement mortifiés des trois cancres qui étaient près à se chier dessus.

Oreshi savoura simplement son petit moment de repos tandis que bokushi demandait _oups _pardon _ordonnait _aux trois pupilles devenues soudainement très obéissants et attentifs de reviser et de comprendre leurs leçons.

_La légende raconte qu'ils firent d'excellents scores aux examens..._

_Et qu'aomine tourna désormais 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler en présence d'akashi._


	3. Confession

**Drabbles spécial Saint-Valentin, j'essaierai d'en faire avec chaque membre de la génération miracle et peut-être d'autre personnages du manga.**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour ryouta Kise.

C'était _le _jour.

Non pas celui d'une énième défaite contre Aominecchi.

Respectez-le bon sang !

Il battrait Aominecchi bientôt.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait un autre match à gagner.

Et pour ce match il avait besoin de s'armer de cutance _( cute ance, ça va de soit) _, d'un peu de courage , de chocolats et d'un bouquet de fleurs des plus discret.

Bah évidemment pour la discrétion on va repasser.

Bref ! Il était prêt !

Pour quoi ?

Mais pour faire sa déclaration pour la Saint-Valentin pardi !

À qui ?

C'est là où les choses se gâtent.

Cette fille pouvait , selon les points de vues, se révéler être un ange...

Ou une diablesse.

Enfin ça c'était juste l'avis d'Aomine depuis qu'elle avait brûlé l'édition spéciale de Noël où sa précieuse Mai-chan apparaissait dans de tous nouveaux clichés encore plus osés.

Aomine était littéralement en pleurs lorsqu'il racontait à Akashi et kuroko la torture psychique qu'elle lui a infligé en brûlant sa _bible _sous ses yeux.

Et depuis il clame à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle est possédée.

Oui , il s'agit bien de Natsume, la blonde aux cheveux orangés.

Kise avait tout prévu, mais vraiment tout ! Les mots qu'il utiliserait pour sa déclaration, le lieu de ladite déclaration , là où ils iraient dîné pour leur première date après qu'elle ait _forcément _accepté de sortir avec lui , le lieu de leurs destinations de vacances à Noël, là où il la demanderait en mariage, le nombre d'enfants qu'ils auraient, la rue qu'ils habiteraient.

Absolument tout !

Sauf qu'elle ne viendrait pas en cours ce jour là.

Et que ses groupies le kidnapperait littéralement.

Enfermé dans un casier -pour des raisons de sécurité - notre mannequin n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Il épouserait Natsume !

Qu'il pleuve

Qu'il neige

Qu'il vente

Ou même qu'il n'y ait plus de fashion week !

Il devrait simplement se rendre chez elle et se présenter à ses parents et à elle comme l'homme de sa vie.

Le tour serait joué.

Heureusement qu'il l'avait un jour discrètement suivie jusqu'à chez elle.

Comment ça un stalker ?

Jamais de la vie !

Il n'était pas akashi !

Après s'être faufilé façon shinobi kise parvint tout de même à échapper à une horde de fans surexcitées.

Vraiment, un de ces quatre il devrait arrêter d'être aussi canon.

C'est mauvais pour la santé.

Quelques pâtés de maison plutard, kise y était , au domaine d'habitation de la jeune fille.

Oui domaine.

Sa famille était plutôt aisée.

Il sonna joyeusement et attendit patiemment qu'on l'ouvre tout en dansant la samba avec un partenaire imaginaire.

Lorsqu'il entendit un « je vais ouvrir » provenant de la voix de son coup de cœur l'idiot n'hésita pas à crier tout son amour à la première personne qui lui ouvrit la porte croyant que c'était Natsume.

Il réalisa après un mini silence qu'en réalité il n'était pas tombé sur Natsume.

-T'es qui toi ?

Non non.

La voix tranchante et glaciale qui l'a accueilli n'était pas celle de son amour.

C'était celle de son grand frère.

Et visiblement, il n'était pas content.


	4. Poisse

Shintaro Midorima était sceptique.

Aujourd'hui, 14 février serait un jour très difficile pour les cancers.

Rien n'irait.

Et son objet chanceux n'arrangeait rien.

_ Toujours avoir sur soi un bouquet de tulipes rouges quelque soit l'endroit où vous vous rendez._

C'était les mots d'Oha-Sa.

Et bien que pour le vert les mots d'Oha-Sa étaient paroles de vie, il y voyait quand même un inconvénient.

Le jour était mauvais.

Très mauvais.

En effet, midorima n'était pas sûr de ce que les gens penseraient en le voyant trimballer un bouquet de fleurs ... le jour de la fête des amoureux.

Là encore si il ne s'agissait que de fleurs n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'événement ça irait.

Mais les tulipes rouges ?

Il espérait sincèrement que personne ne lui en toucherait mot.

Oui Midorima savait qu'il était naïf.

Et pour cause , ce matin en arrivant dans sa classe, la carotte ne pouvait pas s'ôter de la tête qu'il avait été le centre d'attention de ... à peu près tout le monde et l'un des sujets de messes basses les plus prisés du jour.

Et c'est là que les catastrophes ont commencé.

D'abord Mizuki sensei l'avait mandaté pour livrer quelques paperasses au bureau du conseil étudiants , ce n'était en rien une tâche ardue ou compliquée mais pour le shooteur c'était tenter le diable, ou dans un contexte plus précis, le mauvais sort.

Et il a répondu présent.

Entre la salle du conseil et sa classe, Midorima s'est prit respectivement prit : un ballon de foot en plein visage, une balle de tennis dans les parties , une boîte de chocolat lancée par une fille très furieuse d'avoir été rejetée _( elle affirme qu'il n'était pas visé ) _, les griffes d'un chat furieux et pour finir le sol lui-même.

Tous ces incidents semblaient survenir de façon _accidentelles._

Mais Carotte-kun lui savait.

Les forces du mal étaient à l'œuvre !

Oha-Sa l'avait prévenu.

Ensuite vint l'entraînement.

Où même le coach lui-même, l'illustre Eiji shirogane ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard curieux à Midorima lorsqu'il le vit débarqué avec un bouquet de tulipes rouges en mains.

Ahomine passa l'entraînement à pouffer de rire chaque fois qu'il regardait dans la direction de midorima puis se fesait reprendre par un akashi aux lèvres étirées en un demi sourire.

Kise lui fit un pouce d'encouragement et s'apprêtait à lui faire la conversation sur combien se confesser pouvait être difficile avant que Natsume ne lui lance un regard sombre qui signifiait **« tais-toi »_._**

Murasakibara lui suggéra juste de lui donner les chocolats au cas où il se ferait rejeter car il ne supportait pas le gaspillage de nourriture.

_Baka !_

Momoi fesait des vas et vient du regard entre lui , son bouquet de fleurs et kuroko qui était d'ailleurs le seul à le regarder de façon toujours aussi ... neutre.

Finalement, Nijimura exaspéré décida pour le bien de tous de confisquer le fameux bouquet et de le mettre à l'abri des regards.

_Il ignorait qu'il venait de signer l'arrêt de mort du cancer._

Après s'être prît une énième balle en plein visage _par accident ,_midorima rassembla le peu de dignité que les événements lui avaient laissé et quitta le gymnase sans un geste ni un regard pour les vestiaires.

Au moins là bas il aurait la paix et le loisir de méditer sur son affreuse journée.

_Et il était plus proche de son objet chanceux._


	5. Transparence

Pour Tetsuya kuroko , la Saint-Valentin ne représentait pas un événement très particulier.

C'était une fête comme beaucoup d'autres.

Certaines personnes vivaient le grand amour.

Tandis que lui , il était invisible.

Mais ce n'était pas terriblement dramatique pour notre sarcelle kawai.

Même si pour d'autres comme kise la pilule était dure à avaler.

Personne ne voudrait expliquer au frère particulièrement mécontent de son crush qu'on a des sentiments pour sa sœur.

Mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire.

Revenons-en à l'homme invisible.

Histoire d'avoir plus de _transparence._

Kuroko Tetsuya passait une journée relativement paisible si l'on omet les déclarations qui fusaient ça et là entre les membres du corps élèves du collège Teiko.

Il lisait tranquillement un roman de moeurs à la bibliothèque quand il entendît ce qui ressemblait fortement à une de ces nombreuses déclarations que ses oreilles captaient depuis ce matins.

C'était une de ces envolées lyriques qui auraient pu soulever le ciel et provoquer un coup de foudre.

Et qui se solda par un _oui je le veux !_

_Au moins ils n'avaient pas à chercher de témoins , kuroko était là._

Et le calme revint dans la bibliothèque.

Kuroko se reconcentra.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un raclement métallique.

Notre petite ombre leva les yeux de son bouquin pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un venait de s'installer à sa table.

Une fille , avec une boîte de chocolats et du rouge plein les joues.

Qui ne l'avait visiblement pas vu.

Elle élaborait probablement des stratégies pour se déclarer.

Et se perdait visiblement en raisonnement.

Kuroko décida alors de la saluer afin de faire connaître sa présence.

Au son de la voix de l'ombre, les verres optiques de la jeune fille prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Son calme aussi.

La sarcelle n'eut jamais le temps de s'excuser.

Elle s'était déjà volatilisée.

Kuroko soupira de malaise.

Puis il réalisa que la jeune fille avait abandonné son bien le plus précieux du jour.

Ses chocolats.

Après avoir inspecté la boîte , les yeux du bleuté s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'emballage portait son nom sur une petite étiquette.

Et ils s'arrondirent davantage lorsqu'il lu le petit bout de papier qui pendait près de la boîte.

_Kuroko-san , je ne sais même pas si tu m'a déjà remarqué moi en tout cas, je ne vois que toi._

_Je t'offre ces chocolats en guise de ... euh tu vois quoi !_

_Je suis une piètre cuisinière pardon pour le goût._

_PS: je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu ne m'aimes pas après tout je suis une fille effacée._

_Fuyumi Miharu._

Tetsuya en resta pantois.

Il venait de trouver son homologue féminin.

Une fille invisible.

_Et la Saint-Valentin ne serait plus si banale pour lui._


	6. Chasse

Atsushi Murasakibara aimait la Saint-Valentin.

_Oui aime._

Non non il n'avait pas de Valentine.

D'ailleurs la définition même l'échappait à ce grand dadet.

Non sa seule certitude c'était qu'il y'avait du chocolat, beaucoup de chocolats.

Et Murasakibara aimait le chocolat.

Son dentiste parcontre n'aimait pas beaucoup constater les dégâts après ce qu'il appellerait _la crise du 14 février de Murasakibara-san._

Bref tout ça pour dire que aujourd'hui, jour de Saint-Valentin Atsuchi ferait le plein.

Et il savait exactement comment.

Atsuchi se considérait disons comme dire un ..._recycleur ? _

À peu près ça.

Comment ça marche ?

Eh bien comme la chasse aux œufs de Pâques.

_Ou un truc comme ça quoique... bref assez de réflexions inutiles !_

_Son cerveau en guimauve ne le supporterait pas._

L' objectif ?

Obtenir les pâtisseries de tous ceux qui se feront jetés.

Teiko serait le terrain de jeu idéal pour l'exécution de son plan.

Oui oui.

C'était un plan génial !

Murasakibara se sentait terriblement fier.

Fierté qui prit le large à sa première tentative qui se heurta à un refus.

Elle souhaitait les garder pour pleurer devant son échec le soir.

C'était l'argument qu'elle avait avancé.

_Les filles sont bizarres pensa-t-il._

Le deuxième, un jeune homme qui essuya un refus devant toute la cantine jeta rageusement sa boîte de chocolat dans la poubelle.

Au grand damne de Murasakibara.

_Comment osait t'il gaspiller de la nourriture !_

_Ça lui donnait envie de l'écraser._

La troisième, une gloutonne malheureusement décida de manger ses propres créations malgré le rejet.

Aumoins elle s'aimait.

La quatrième ?

Elle mit le feu à sa boîte de pâtisserie.

_C'était à une fin thérapeutique selon elle._

_Atsuchi pensa qu'elle était en fait pyromane._

Le cinquième décida de rester digne après le rejet et l'offrit à son amie la plus proche.

Voilà qui compromettait la chasse de Murasakibara.

_Ils étaient tous soit stupides ou trop sentimentaux._

La chasse ne serait pas aussi fructueuse qu'il le pensait.

Atsuchi croqua nerveusement dans ses chips aux pommes de terre.

Son moral s'amenuisait.

Ça c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre _El chocolato._

Alias Akachin.

Oui oui seijuro Akashi.

Son capitaine traînait derrière lui un sac en tissu assez lourd qui contenait des boîtes de pâtisseries et des lettres de déclarations à foison.

Toutes déposées anonymement dans son casier.

Ou sous son bureau de classe.

Il semblait harassé et ne semblait pas trop savoir quoi en faire.

Atsuchi sourit.

-Akachin je peux t'aider ?

Son capitaine lui fit le sourire le plus sincère qu'il ait vu à ce jour.

_Murasakibara décida à ce moment précis de ne jamais demeurer loin d'akashi durant la Saint-Valentin._

_Du moins tant qu'il sera célibataire._


	7. Secret

Natsume Sorenji était une fille aux journées des plus banales.

Elle avait des habitudes simples.

Une vie rangée.

Et un chat.

Jusqu'à ce que le chemin de sa petite vie croise celui d'un arc-en-ciel.

Depuis , plus rien n'a été pareil.

D'abord une pinkette étrangement pétillante l'avait fait la drôle de proposition de rejoindre le club de basket du collège Teiko en tant que co-manageur et à sa grande surprise devinez quoi ?

Elle a eu l'idée saugrenue d'accepter.

Elle ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si aujourd'hui sa vie manquait cruellement de cette monotonie qu'elle semblait tant affectionné.

En apparence ces garçons semblaient déjà quelques peu différents des autres collégiens mais bon les apparences trompent.

Parce que lorsque l'on apprend à bien les connaître eh bien sachez qu'ils sont bels et bien semblables aux autres collégiens.

Ils avaient le don de vous rendre fou !

_Ou de vous faire faire un AVC quoique la folie est préférable à la mort._

_Ou pas _

_Mais mamie Ginette sort de ce corps !!_

Comment ça elle pensait comme une vieille aigrie à propos de l'insupportabilité des jeunes ?

Pas du tout elle était juste réaliste c'est tout.

Si il était connu de notoriété publique que Daiki Aomine était un idiot obsédé par les grosses poitrines , que Atsuchi Murasakibara était accro à la nourriture, que Ryouta Kise était... idiot ? Que Shintaro Midorima était un fervent croyant du culte d'Oha-sa et que Seijuro Akashi pouvait parfois sembler... différent ? Il était en revanche inconnu du grand public que Shôgo Haizaki, leur équipier aux allures de bad boy et à la mentalité dégradée soit...

Un fanatique de chats.

_Miaou _

Oui Haizaki , vous savez le gris au regard mauvais aux capacités d'imitations incroyables au basket et qui avait d'ailleurs chopé la meuf de Kise !?

Il s'agit bel et bien de lui.

Mais non pas pour les mutilé voyons !

Non non il aimait réellement les matous.

Aussi vrai que la chevelure de Natsume était orange !

D'ailleurs elle était la seule à être dans la confidence de ce petit secret.

Elle n'oubliera jamais l'expression sincère de sérénité qui ornait son visage alors qu'il caressait ce chaton abandonné derrière le gymnase.

Elle n'oubliera pas non plus qu'il est passé d'un regard doux à un masque de tueur en série dès lors qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait tout vu.

Mais il était démasqué !

Elle aurait pu le faire chanter non ?

Mais les miaulements du chaton dans ses bras l'en avait dissuadé.

Ça ressemblait à... des supplications ?

_Trop meugnnnnnnonnnn !_

Au final elle se demandait sincèrement quel autre secret sombre elle découvrirait concernant un des membres du club de basket.

Peut-être un Nijimura ballerine à ses heures perdues ?

Ou encore un Eiji Shirogane chanteur de rock ?

_Euh parcontre là y'a aucune chance, elle devait redescendre et en vitesse !_

_Miaou !!_


	8. Echec

Aujord'hui était un jour.

Un simple jour , très simple ...

Euh non pas du tout !

Aujourd'hui c'était LE jour.

Des EXAMENS

Un jour terrible, un jour de guerre ou beaucoup d'encre promettait de couler.

_Bref il y'aura des morts !_

_Intellectuelles bien évidemment l'auteur n'a pas prévu de tuer les personnages d'aussitôt voyons._

_Mais imaginez quand même on sait jamais !_

Évidemment aux contrôles nous ne sommes pas tous égaux.

Oh non

Saviez-vous que l'entraide au sein de la génération miracle pouvait aller au delà d'une simple cohésion sur le parquet ?

Bon le savez maintenant !

2 cookies !

Comme souvent Daiki Aomine n'avait pas révisé, Ryota Kise n'allait pas donner le meilleur de lui-même,Shogo Haizaki était tout simplement cancre et Atsuchi ? Eh bah vous voyez quoi ?

Non sérieux vous comprenez hein ?

Voilà pour l'énumération du collectif des cas sociaux.

Alors les têtes froides , les cerveaux pensants, les « intellectuels » du groupe je cite :

Akashi

Natsume

Momoi

Kuroko

Et Midorima ( bien qu'il nie de toutes ses forces avoir participé )

Oui les intellos ont décidé que ce contrôle eh bah il deviendrait un devoir en commun !

C'est pas génial ça ?

Comme toujours Oreshi savait déjà que tout ceci allait mal finir.

Mais bon tous devait valider aux examens afin de ne pas revenir en rattrapages.

Ils avaient prévus d'aller en vacances à la mer tous ensemble !

Comme la bandes des joyeux loufoques.

C'était l'idée de Kise.

Mais une fois en salle absolument rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Composez dans la même pièce ne nous donne pas plus de facilité pour tricher !

_Nan du tout !_

Tout de même.

Tout se passait relativement bien, Akashi en bon chef d'équipe relayait posément les bonnes réponses à sa « presque assistante » Natsume qui transmettait oralement de façon très très discrète à une Momoi partiellement stressée ( _bah oui elle commettait un crime !!! C'était une hors-la-loi !!) _qui livrait

l'évangile à son plus proche voisin Aomine qui lui avait la mission de transmettre le mot à Murasakibara qui devait faire la passe à Haizaki qui enfin rendrait la pareille à kise.

**Midorima et Kuroko avaient pour mission de garder un œil sur les surveillants pour avertir le groupe**

Toutes façons ils avaient pas besoin de tricher eux ils s'en sortiraient bien tous seuls !

Hélas Haizaki ne remplit pas sa part du contrat !

Armé d'un esprit de jalousie , le gris refusa de relayer la passe à Kise qui commença franchement à exaspérer et pour cause il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question quand bien même il se creusait les méninges et elle comptait pour beaucoup.

_Alors une petite aide de la part de cet enflure d'Haizaki serait la bienvenue !!!!_

Aomine dans son manque de délicatesse grogna au gris de passer cette putain de réponse.

Il lui répliqua d'aller se faire foutre.

Daiki plia les poings.

Murasakibara fit la même injonction au gris mais avec plus de nonchalance.

Même réflexe.

Kuroko resta impassible.

Et Midorima releva ses lunettes , les choses allaient se gâter.

Petit à petit les messes basses d'injonctions d'Aomine et Murasakibara à l'égard d'Haizaki se firent plus intenses.

Le chahut parvint aux oreilles d'Akashi , Natsume et Momoi devant.

Oreshi pressa sa tempe.

Il posa son stylo d'un geste solennel et attendit tranquillement la chute.

Et elle tomba.

_« PUTAIN DE MERDE VOUS ME FAITES CHIER ! HÉ M'SIEUR ON EST EN TRAIN DE TRICHER ! »_

Midorima frissonna et grande première :

Kuroko roula des yeux.

Akashi ferma les yeux en signe de résignation.

Natsume facepalm.

Momoi se braqua.

Et tous les trois cancres en dehors de Shogo blêmirent.

Fin du jeu.

Pas de vacances à la plage !


End file.
